Thanksgiving with the New 'Blye' Family
by RedHeadChick17
Summary: Kensi invites Deeks to have Thanksgiving with her and her mom. What happens when unexpected visitors show? Thought it would be a cute story to have before Thanksgiving. May or may not change to Rated T, depending on how the writing goes.
1. Invitation and Meeting

Thanksgiving with the New 'Blye' Family

**My second fan-fic! EEKK! So excited! I am very determined to finish this up by Thanksgiving so you all can enjoy it! Thanks! (Forgot to mention this before but all rights go to NCIS: Los Angeles, I OWN NOTHING. If I did, Densi would have gotten together already. I also apologize for any errors, I can't always be perfect, just kidding I'm FAR from it.**

* * *

Deeks leaned back in his chair after completing the sixtieth form he needed to fill out to collect his paycheck by Thanksgiving. He wished Thanksgiving wouldn't come at all because it just brought up all the bad memories of his abusive father, especially for the fact that he flat-out said, 'Marty, I hate you' about six years ago. He rubbed his temples, trying to forget about those memories and think positive. He glanced around the bullpen and saw Sam and Callen working away on their paperwork; he glanced at Kensi and noticed she was also looking up from her paperwork. He sent her a smile which she instantly returned and then proceeded to look back down at her paperwork, the smile still plastered on her face.

It was few hours before Deeks finally had enough work done to get by for the next couple of days, that way he could take a couple of days off for Thanksgiving instead of one day. He began to gather his things up when his partner walked into the bullpen from working out in the gym. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she looked very tired.

"You okay, Kens?" Deeks asked his partner as she gathered her things up into her bag. She glanced up at him, but kept putting her things in her bag. "All right then." He decided to drop the subject, for her sake of privacy. He slung the bag over his shoulder and was about to head out when her voice stopped him.

"Deeks," she called out making him turn around, "Would you like to have Thanksgiving with my mom and I?" Deeks was so shocked that he couldn't think of an answer to give her. He stood there, trying to find something to spit out. "I understand if you don't, I know Thanksgiving isn't the greatest of holidays for you. Just thought I should try to brighten it up with some company."

"No, no, that sounds great, Kens, thanks," Deeks finally replied after getting back to the real world. "I'd really like that. Does your mom need any help with making the food, since, I'm sure, she's not gonna want your 'special' cooking skills."

"Hey! I _can _cook, just not a lot of stuff," Kensi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Deeks chuckled at the cute pout his partner put on her face.

"You wanna grab some beers?" Deeks offered, hoping it wasn't pushing the envelope too much. She smiled and nodded as they both walked out, talking about the grand feast they'd have in a couple of days.

Before Deeks knew it, he was pulling up to the Blye's household on Thanksgiving Day. He took a deep breath and sighed: it was Thanksgiving; the day that his father came back around. He exited his car and noticed the fall decorations all over the front yard; he also noticed Kensi's car pulled up front and instantly smiled. _What are you thinking Deeks? She's your partner, and she doesn't wanna go any further so quite smiling. _He walked up to the front door and knocked a few times. The door swung open after a few seconds; a cheerful Kensi greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Deeks! Glad you're here, my mom needs an extra set of hands in the kitchen," Kensi greeted cheerfully. Deeks noticed she dressed in a tight, white knit sweater that showed her beautiful tan skin around her neck and part of her shoulders, her casual blue jeans, and her feet bare; her brown locks curled up around her shoulders. She stepped back to let him in and closed the door behind him. He walked in front of Kensi to the kitchen where Julia stood.

"Marty! It's so nice to see you again," Julia greeted with a smile as she continued to knead some dough in front of her. Kensi placed a hand on his shoulder and let it slide off as she passed, glancing back at him as she sat down in a chair in front of the counter her mom was working on.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs...," Deeks replied politely, but unable to finish the sentence.

"Oh, no need for that, just call me Julia," Julia said swishing her hand down.

"Of course, Julia," Deeks corrected himself, walking up next to Kensi. "Do you need any help?"  
"Yes actually, could you help me with the casserole and the turkey? I need a strong man to carry the turkey," Julia replied, confusing Deeks a bit. _Why would we need such a big turkey if it's just three of us? _Deeks glanced over at Kensi who suddenly had a panicked look on her face.

"Care to explain something that you didn't tell me, Kensalina?" Deeks asked Kensi as she chewed on her bottom lip in worry. Julia looked between the two before locking eyes with Kensi.

"You didn't tell him?" Julia inquired, confusing Deeks even further.

"Tell me what?" Deeks asked, looking from Julia to Kensi.

"Well...I may have forgotten to mention that my stepdad and his kids are on their way over here from the store," Kensi explained bashfully. Deeks gulped; he was having dinner with Kensi _entire new family?_ This will be an interesting night...

Deeks helped Julia prepare the turkey and a few side dishes; he assumed Kensi's stepdad was buying anything else they would need for the meal.

"We're here! We've got the potatoes Krissy was dying for!" called a voice from the front door.

"We're in the kitchen!" Julia called out to her new husband. Deeks grew nervous as the sound of shoes and a sudden bark grew louder. He looked up and saw a tall man with gray-brown standing in the doorway to the kitchen; behind him stood two tall boys, one with blonde hair, the other with brown hair. Deeks also noticed a bubbly girl, who looked about seven, running up to Kensi.

"Kensi!" squealed the little girl as Kensi scooped her up and twirled her around.

"Hi sweetie! Haven't seen you in a while, cutie," Kensi answered to the girl as she placed her on her hip. Deeks felt a little out-of-place as the family greeted each other with smiles and hugs. That was until someone noticed he was standing there.

"And who's this fine young man?" asked, who Deeks assumed was Julia's new husband. Deeks really didn't know what to do now. _Why am I so nervous? I go undercover all the time and deal with terrorists! Why is this so different?_

"Um...James, this is my partner Marty Deeks," Kensi explained as she stepped up beside Deeks, "Deeks, this is my stepdad James, my step brothers, David and Josh, and my stepsister Krissy."

"Nice to meet you all," Deeks replied, heart pounding, knowing this was big step for him and Kensi to be be taking.

* * *

**I really hope I can post the rest of this, or another chapter, by Thanksgiving! I HOPE I DON'T GET WRITER'S BLOCK! UGH! Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this! Don't forget to review so I know if I suck at writing or not :)**


	2. Dinner TIme

**Finally! The second chapter is up! Sorry it took a while, I was a tad busy with homework and things of life. Hope they're aren't too many mistakes! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Boys, help me set up the table please," called Julia from the dining room. David and Josh quickly made their way into the dining room to help while the rest of the family was finishing up the food. Deeks felt very out-of-place as he watched Kensi and her family work together, enjoying each other's company. Kensi glanced up from the mashed potatoes she was adding butter to and saw that Deeks was awkwardly standing on the side.

"Hey Krissy," Kensi whispered to the bouncy brunette who sat at the kitchen counter across from her, "why don't you and Biscuit make our guest feel welcomed."

"Okay," Krissy whispered excitedly as she slipped off the tall stool. "Biscuit! Come here girl!" The golden retriever came up to Krissy as she led Biscuit over to Deeks. "Do you wanna pet Biscuit?" Deeks was a bit taken back by the little girl talking to him. "Don't worry, she's really friendly." Deeks smiled brightly and squatted in front of the excited dog and bubbly girl. Deeks was greeted by slobbery kisses, thanks to Biscuit.

"Is Biscuit here all yours or do you have to share with your brothers?" Deeks asked, scratching behind Biscuit's ears.

"Well...Josh owns her," Krissy explained, disappointment clear on her face, but it soon cleared, "but _I _play with her the most!" Kensi smiled at how well Deeks acted with kids. All this did was bring up a visual in Kensi's mind of Deeks playing with _their_ kids. _Woah. What has gotten into me? Thinking of _our_ kids? I need to get my head on straight._ She suddenly met eyes with Deeks and he sent her a wink, making her look down with her cheeks now tinted pink.

"Start bringing in the food!" Julia called once again. Soon the table was filled with delicious food and the aroma of Thanksgiving dinner made everyone hungry. "All right everyone, sit down so we can give thanks and then enjoy this delicious Thanksgiving dinner," Julia explained as she sat down next to James who sat at the head of the table.

"Will you sit next to me, Marty?" Krissy begged, tugging on his sleeve. Deeks sent her a sweet smile.

"Of course I will, Krissy," Deeks replied, picking her up and heading to two open seats at the table. He made her squeal as he swung her up and over the top of the chair, plopping her in her seat. Kensi couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she watched her partner and sister. Deeks looked over at the sound of her laugh and smiled brighter. He, being the gentleman he was, pulled out a chair for Kensi next to his spot. Kensi made her way over to Deeks, gently squeezing his bicep before sitting down.

"Thank you, Deeks," Kensi whispered as he pushed her in.

"Anything for you, Princess," Deeks whispered back, taking his own seat between her and Krissy. Kensi could feel the blush creep up her neck at the sound of that nickname. _Why am i blushing so much today?!_

"Now," Julia started as she pulled her gaze away from her daughter and her partner, "let's join our hands and give thanks, shall we?" Krissy held out her tiny hand to Deeks who took it with a grin. He turned his head to Kensi, holding his hand out for her to take. Kensi smiled and grabbed it as he began to trace circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Thank you for this glorious meal today that we can all share, and thank you for new friends who are able to be with us today also. Amen," Julia said calmly, glancing at Deeks as they all released hands. Deeks let his hand drop, but it didn't exactly drop. He looked over at Kensi, who still gripped his hand. She realized what was happening and quickly pulled her hand back into her lap. Deeks certainly didn't miss the blush that bloomed on her cheeks after she pulled away. _Blush anymore and he's gonna know something's up!_

"So," Julia started, catching everyone's attention as they began passing food around the table, "how has work been for you two? I know I can't know everything, but basics." Kensi and Deeks both hesitated in their movement, trading sad glances, and then picking up their movements again. "Everything all right?" Kensi locked eyes with Deeks again and he nodded as he took a small bite of the mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Well...recently we had a tough case where Sam and um, Deeks was taken hostage and..." Kensi paused, trying not to tear up, "...tortured." Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and exchanged worried glances.

"Oh my...Marty are you all right now? There were no serious problems I hope," Julia asked, panic taking over her voice.

"I am, just had some minor oral surgery than had to deal with some sleep issues," Deeks explained calmly, as Kensi placed her hand on his thigh for reassurance, "actually it was Kensi who helped me through everything. I-If she hadn't been there for me...I might be dead right now." Kensi didn't look at her family, afraid of what she would read on their faces.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER DOS! Hope you liked it and I hope to finish it up before Thanksgiving, KEEP LOVIN' THOSE NARWHALS!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I know, I didn't finish this by Thanksgiving and I'm really sorry. :( I was just so busy coming back from school and I had a bit of writer's block because I did have a serious conversation at the dinner table. I read some of the comments and I realize that the conversation was a bit ****_too_**** serious. I may finish the story, but it won't really make sense because it's not Thanksgiving. I apologize for my mistake, but I'm more set on writing a short Christmas story because of what happened in the show. (Won't spoil for those who haven't seen it.) I hope you guys still read my stories! Oh! And keep loving dem Narwhals!**


End file.
